31st of December
by applemacaroon
Summary: Ini hanya cerita tentang bagaimana kedua manusia harus memperjuangkan satu sama lain, dan karena dunia begitu egois untuk sekedar menoleh kearah mereka. Terkadang, kembali menjadi egois kepada dunia adalah pilihan terakhir mereka. CHANBAEK. hurt. angst. oneshot.
1. 31st of December

_Kau harus tahu bahwa takdir dapat mempermainkanmu, sayang._

 _Cinta akan membuatmu hilang akal._

 _Kau harus tahu, cinta juga tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu._

 _Cinta dapat menyakiti dan menyembuhkan tanpa alasan._

 _Karena itu, bisakah kita menghentikan sang waktu?_

 _Sehingga kita dapat saling mencinta tanpa bertemu dengan akhir yang biru._

 _Kumohon sayang, bertahanlah bersamaku._

* * *

 **.**

 **applemacaroon**

 _ **31** **st** **of December**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bulan Desember tidak pernah sesunyi ini.

Salju di luar seakan melarang orang-orang untuk melangkah keluar dari apartemen. Cuaca yang berada dibawah nol derajat meneguhkan keinginan untuk tetap bergelung di tempat tidur dan melewatkan rutinitas sehari-hari.

Entahlah, salju begitu tebal pagi ini.

Tanggal 31 Desember.

Lelaki di bawah gelungan selimut beludru merah marun itu mengerang halus, sesekali menggosok matanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak tertidur lagi. Selagi mencoba berdiri dari tempat tidur, ia meneguk segelas air yang berada di dekat nakasnya. Badan kokohnya terduduk di kasur sementara kakinya masuk dengan nyaman kedalam sandal rumah yang empuk.

Ia begitu malas hari ini, tapi tanggal 31 memiliki tanda bulatan merah pada kalender miliknya.

Lelaki tegap itu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya. Setelah selesai, dipakainya jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta dasi yang diikat sedikit berantakan. Aroma pancake yang sedang dibuat di dapur seakan mengambang di udara, membuat perut siapapun akan mengerang lapar.

"Ah, _yeobo_ kau sudah akan pergi?" seorang wanita berparas lembut itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya, sementara yang disapa hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ya, mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, _Luhan_."

"Ah baiklah." Ujar si manis sembari menyiapkan sarapan lelaki yang berstatus suaminya. "Kau ingin sirup maple atau madu?" lanjutnya.

" _Sirup maple untukku, Chan! Madu selalu membuatku mual!"_

"Madu." Sambut Chanyeol, tenggorokannya sedikit kering mengingat suara _itu_ kembali berdengung di kepalanya. Segera, ia menghabiskan pancake sirup madu itu dengan cepat. Ditelannya secangkir _espresso_ hangat yang sudah disiapkan istrinya. "Tidak perlu menungguku pulang, Lu. Pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak, kuharap kau mengerti." Chanyeol menatap dari balik cangkir espressonya, sementara yang diajak berbicara hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Hati-hati. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras," Luhan tersenyum. Menghantarkan sedikit cubitan kecil di hati Chanyeol. Si kecil china berjalan ringan menuju suaminya, tangannya bertengger manis di leher Chanyeol. "Dasimu berantakan, _Channie_." Lanjutnya sembari merapikan dasi biru milik si tinggi, mata rusanya terlihat membulat serius.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan badannya, tampak kikuk dengan kedekatan yang seharusnya wajar dimiliki oleh keduanya. Luhan tampak sedikit menautkan alis. Chanyeol yang menyadari keadaan segera mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup ringan dahi si rusa kecil.

"Aku berangkat."

Dan pintu tertutup tanpa Chanyeol yang mendengar suara balasan si laki-laki mungil.

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

Chanyeol menembus keramaian Seoul bersama dengan _Bugatti Chiron_ keluaran terbaru berwarna merah miliknya. Matanya terfokus pada jalan raya, sementara hatinya terfokus kepada lelaki kecil yang memiliki hidupnya. Hati itu kembali merasakan kemelut tak berguna yang sudah tiga tahun ini tidak bisa hilang dari dalam dirinya.

Sementara itu, otaknya memerintahkan kedua tangannya agar arah mobilnya tidak berada pada rute dimana ia biasa pergi ke kantornya. Belokan arah itu hanya menuju ke tempat lain.

 _Kenangannya._

Beberapa kedai tampak disiapkan untuk menemani penghujung tahun baru. Padahal, matahari belum sepenuhnya berada di atas kepala dan salju sedang agak deras, namun sepertinya itu tidak sama sekali menyurutkan semangat para pedagang tersebut.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, sementara matanya terpaku pada sebuah kedai burger yang sepertinya sudah buka.

" _Chanyeol, aku tidak suka timun!" si kecil merengek sembari memajukan kedua belah bibir sewarna cherry miliknya. Yang lebih tinggi malah tertawa. "Itu bagus untukmu baek, berhenti merengut atau aku akan menciummu." Chanyeol menggoda yang lebih kecil hingga dirasanya kekasihnya itu memerah hingga ke telinga._

" _Berhenti memerah seperti itu, kau kan laki-laki. Kau bilang kau manly, baek," Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya dan tersenyum gemas._

 _Lihatlah cara lelaki kecil yang merasa jantan itu mempoutkan bibirnya!_

" _Aku hanya tidak suka timun di burgerku, Bodoh!"si kecil yang dipanggil dengan nama Baekhyun itu melirik sinis kepada jerapah yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya sibuk memilah dan mencermati burger yang berada di tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang lain memegang tusuk gigi untuk memisahkan timun sialan itu dari burgernya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak mencoba sedikit baek? Timun itu enak." Chanyeol tertawa yang dibalas dengan dengusan Baekhyun. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka timun." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa gemas._

 _Tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berisi tusuk gigi penuh dengan timun, lalu melahapnya pelan tanpa melepasan genggamannya. "Lihat? Ini enak dan tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku saja bisa memakannya." Ujar Chanyeol (yang wajahnya hanya beberapa centi di depan wajah Baekhyun), membuat si kecil –sialnya- merona hebat._

" _Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dengan –sok- sinis. Yang lebih tinggi melihat dengan tatapan sangat heran kepada Baekhyun,_

 _They have been dating for almost three years and he still acting like a shy baby!_

 _Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak kembali jatuh cinta untuk keseribu, tidak, kesejuta kali untuk Baekhyun? Dia begitu menggemaskan dan Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi si kecil imut itu di dalam rengkuhannya._

" _Baek?"_

" _Hng." Mata Baekhyun masih sibuk menelusuri burgernya._

" _Baekhyun."_

" _Berhenti memanggilku Chanyeol, aku sibuk." Baekhyun masih fokus kepada burgernya._

" _Mi sol."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dan menenggelamkan pipinya diantara syal baby blue miliknya._

 _Tidak, jangan panggilan itu Chanyeol!_

" _Sunshine?"_

 _Hening._

 _Pipi Baekhyun memerah hingga sampai ke telinga. Damn, sangat imut!_

" _Ingin minum coklat hangat?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan._

" _Extra marshmallow?" Baekhyun seketika mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Sure, Sunshine." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut dan mengeratkan syal si tukang menggerutu manis itu untuk mencegahnya terkena flu._

" _Chan?"_

" _Ya, baby?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bagaimana ia menyayangi Chanyeol, mencintainya hingga ia tergila-gila, menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai candunya-_

 _Chanyeol melihat kedua mata Baekhyun yang nyaris tak terlihat karena menunduk lagi, namun ia tahu segalanya dengan pasti. Si tinggi tersenyum, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah lupa akan burgernya yang jatuh ke tanah._

 _Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun, "I love you too, Sunshine."_

 _Dan saat itu juga tangan Chanyeol yang bebas mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, membuat si kecil sedikit berjinjit, dan pada detik itu, mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta lewat ciuman singkat yang manis disertai bisikan Chanyeol lagi,_

" _I will always protect you."_

Chanyeol mengerang dalam diam. Ingatan itu kembali lagi. Ingatan manis yang membuatnya candu, merengkuhnya erat seolah tidak ingin waktu kembali berjalan dan mencoba menariknya dari ingatan itu. Menggenggam setirnya dengan erat dan frustasi, Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Jika saja ia dapat memutar balik waktu, atau menghilang bersama Baekhyun, atau mungkin pergi ke pulau tanpa pemilik dan hidup hanya dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Betapa ia sangat menginginkan kekasihnya kembali ke pelukannya walau ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa. Jika saja ia tidak-

 _Itu semua hanya masa lalu yang kelabu, fokus Chanyeol._

 _Fokus._

Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada jok mobil dan mengatur nafas. Setelah ia kembali tenang, dihidupkannya kembali mesin mobilnya. Matanya mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berhenti dan menyejukkan hatinya di hari yang beku. Persetan dengan waktu bekerja di penghujung tahun sialan itu. Chanyeol tidak perduli, toh ia tidak akan dipecat karena membolos satu hari.

Dan ia menemukannya, tempat pertemuan mereka, tempat yang menakdirkan keduanya bertemu.

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

 _Hari itu salju turun sangat deras, sepertinya Seoul sedang dilanda hujan salju yang tiada habisnya. Chanyeol (yang saat itu masih berstatus mahasiswa) sedang menunggu bus agar dapat pulang ke apartemennya._

 _Salju di akhir tahun tidak pernah menyenangkan._

 _Namun sepertinya kali ini, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak kepadanya, jalan yang dilewati bus itu dipenuhi salju, membuat waktu kedatangan bus tersebut menjadi tidak tepat waktu._

 _sial._

 _Yah, setidaknya Chanyeol tidak ingin mati membeku hanya karena menunggu bus di halte yang sepi, jadi ia menghindari salju dengan menyusuri jalan di dekat halte bus dan menemukan sebuah perpustakaan kecil, yang mau tidak mau, membuatnya harus masuk daripada menjadi patung es (tampan) di jalanan Seoul._

 _Huh, percaya diri sekali._

 _Hal pertama yang ditangkap Chanyeol adalah bahwa perpustakaan tersebut memiliki 'feel' yang sama dengan drama dimana lelaki-mengambilkan-buku-saat-si-perempuan-tidak-sampai yang pastinya diimpikan oleh seluruh wanita sejagat raya. Dan itu tidak buruk, perpustakaan ini berkesan hangat dan klasik._

 _Well, walaupun Park Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang (ehm) klasik dan penuh romansa, tapi sepertinya perpustakaan ini lumayan juga._

 _Chanyeol meraih sakunya, tempat ia biasa menyimpan smartphone keluaran terbaru miliknya yang ternyata -dengan bodohnya- tidak berada disana. Damn, dia benar benar sial dengan telak hari ini. Sepertinya ia meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di rumah si anak mesum berkulit hitam, Jongin._

" _Ehm, permisi nona, boleh aku meminjam teleponmu? Sepertinya aku tidak dapat menemukan milikku." Chanyeol mendekati seorang, entahlah, wanita dengan hoodie merah marun yang sedang mencari buku di deretan manajemen bisnis._

 _Seseorang itu menoleh, wajahnya yang (super) imut terlihat sedikit kesal. "Apa kau sedang berbicara kepadaku? Karena jika iya, perlu kuperingatkan bahwa aku adalah seorang laki-laki!" seru si kecil yang mengaku 'laki-laki' itu dengan intonasi agak tinggi kelewat kesal._

" _Ah maafkan aku." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, meringis sedikit pasrah kepada lelaki berwajah imut di hadapannnya. "Sudahlah lupakan, toh bukan hanya kau yang mengataiku seperti itu." Si lelaki kecil mendengus, tangannya merogoh saku skinny jeansnya. "Kau bilang kau ingin meminjam telepon? Baiklah," ia memberikan telepon genggamnya kepada Chanyeol._

 _Sementara Chanyeol mengetikkan pesan kepada nomornya (berharap bahwa si sialan Jongin akan membacanya dan menjemputnya di tempat ini sehingga ia tidak harus menunggu bus sialan) sementara Baekhyun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat._

" _Ehm tapi- apa kau kebetulan… bernama Park Chanyeol?" Alis Baekhyun mengerut, membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin terlihat feminim."Ya?" Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Ah, ternyata aku benar, kau adalah si Chanyeol yang itu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya setengah terkekeh, membuat si penjaga perpustakaan meliriknya dengan tatapan 'diam-atau-keluar-dari-sini'_

" _Uhm oke, 'Chanyeol yang itu'?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tangannya mengembalikan telepon milik Baekhyun. "Oh oke, ini benar-benar situasi yang aneh, tetapi halo Chanyeol-ssi, namaku Byun Baekhyun, jurusan manajemen bisnis tahun ketiga." Baekhyun menahan tertawa. "Kau hoobae yang sering dijadikan bahan gosip oleh angkatanku, jika kau ingin tahu." Baekhyun terkikik dalam diam agar penjaga perpustakaan tidak melirik kearahnya lagi._

 _Holy Mooses, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol terpesona oleh bibir seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertawa. Dan ternyata yang-sedang-tertawa itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, senior di perkuliahannya yang kerap dijadikan bahan gosip lelaki hitam Jongin dan si albino Sehun, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Chanyeol._

 _Parahnya, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa itu Si-Cantik-Byun (begitu panggilan Jongin dan Sehun pada Baekhyun) karena Jongin dan Sehun hanya pernah menggosipkannya sementara Chanyeol hanya menjawab 'oh benarkah'.'oke', atau 'aku tidak peduli' yang akan disambut dengan tonjokan halus dari kedua sahabatnya._

 _Dan detik itu juga, Chanyeol berjanji bahwa ia akan memiliki lelaki mungil ini. Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh melihat tawa indahnya. Hanya dia._

 _Seharusnya begitu._

" _Jadi, Baekhyun sunbae-nim, apa kau punya waktu luang di akhir minggu?"_

 _Damn, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah gila._

* * *

 _Apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta?_

 _Apa kau pernah bertanya dalam hati, benarkah isi hatimu adalah cinta?_

 _Kalau ya, bagaimana rasanya mencintai?_

 _Apa itu manis karena berbalas di lain hati,_

 _Atau pahit lantaran tak berarti?_

 _Cinta tidak semudah memiliki satu sama lain._

 _Cinta tidak semudah itu, sayang._

* * *

 _Seminggu lagi adalah hari kelulusan Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol._

 _Ya, Park Chanyeol._

 _Seorang dengan tinggi jauh diatas rata-rata ini belajar seperti orang gila yang kesurupan hanya agar ia dapat berdiri pada barisan wisudawan di upacara kelulusan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Satu tahun dimana setengahnya ia habiskan untuk menjadi kekasih lelaki mungil itu benar-benar mendorongnya habis-habisan agar dapat memberikan pidato kelulusan di panggung dimana Baekhyun juga berdiri di barisan mahasiswa yang lulus. Itu akan sangat memukau jika ia menjadi lulusan termuda di tahun itu._

 _Dan akan membuatnya menjadi sangat keren dimata si mungil._

 _Yah setidaknya itu menurutnya._

 _Padahal yang lebih pendek bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia akan lulus terlebih dahulu, toh jarak mereka hanya dua tahun. Menghadiri upacara kelulusan Chanyeol tidak akan membuatnya menjadi 'lebih senior' mengingat betapa otak Chanyeol lebih gemerlap dari batu Amethyst._

" _Aku hebat sekali kan, Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun saat keduanya berdiri bersebelahan didekat papan pengumuman nilai kelulusan. "Yah, setidaknya hanya 2 peringkat diatasku, dasar sombong kelebihan kalsium." Jawab Baekhyun sembari melontarkan tatapan malas. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit terdesak oleh mahasiswa lain yang sedang mencari nama mereka pada daftar._

" _Cih, apa susahnya bangga dengan kekasih sendiri?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, menarik tangan kekasihnya menjauhi papan buletin agar tidak terdesak. "Nilai kita hanya berbeda 01,75 Chanyeol," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hatinya mengembang melihat kehebatan otak si Jerapah._

" _Setidaknya aku berada di peringkat pertama."_

" _Ya, dan aku berada di peringkat ketiga."_

" _Beri aku ucapan selamat, sunshine."_

" _Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, telinga lebar."_

 _Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya, mendekap si kecil erat didalam pelukannya. Posisi ini, dimana kepala Baekhyun tepat berada di dada Chanyeol, mendengarkan irama detak jantung si jangkung yang tidak diragukan lagi, berdebar keras seperti miliknya._

 _Baekhyun sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya guna melihat Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan menatap tajam seseorang yang entah tidak Baekhyun ketahui siapa karena ia tidak dapat melihat ke belakang. Mata Chanyeol menajam, terlihat sedikit campuran antara marah dan kesal._

" _Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan mata? Kau bisa melukai kekasihku!" Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedikit membentak. Tangan Chanyeol masih mendekapnya posesif, takut jika Baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun hanya kembali menundukkan kepalanya dikungkungan Chanyeol, sedikit berbisik bahwa ia tidak apa-apa._

 _Baekhyun sayup-sayup mendengar suara minta maaf,_

 _Baekhyun sadar, bahwa ia menyukai bagaimana lengan berotot Chanyeol selalu melindunginya._

 _Dan Chanyeol tahu, bahwa melindungi Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya._

* * *

Mereka bilang, perjalanan cinta tidak pernah berjalan mulus.

Dan itulah yang mereka berdua hadapi, setidaknya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol bahkan muak mendengar kata _pernikahan_. Sebenarnya, apa yang penting dari status itu? Apa menikah berarti hatimu tidak akan jatuh untuk orang lain? Atau itu berarti hidupmu akan memiliki sebuah _happily ever after_?

 _Karena Chanyeol merasa bahwa pernikahan adalah penghancur segalanya._

Didalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa pernikahan adalah selembar kertas putih suci yang kepercayaannya tidak boleh dinodai. Tetapi apa boleh buat, kertas putih itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Karena yang ingin ia tuliskan pada kertas itu bukanlah perjalanan hidupnya dengan _istrinya_.

Sudah kubilang, pernikahan bukan berarti kau akan memiliki _kebahagiaan selamanya_.

* * *

" _Ayah tidak setuju,"_

 _Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya bagaikan bom atom yang meledak didalam kepala Chanyeol. Tiga kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar selama hidupnya._

 _Tangannya yang berkeringat merasakan genggaman erat yang bersumber dari laki-laki disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu seolah menenangkannya, mengirim sinyal 'tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol' dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu._

" _Ayah, tetapi aku mencintai dia," Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang penuh kesungguhan. Raut wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh. Dan selama beberapa detik, dadanya sedikit berdesir mengingat betapa kerasnya hati sang ayah._

 _Benar saja, yang ia dapatkan kembali adalah tatapan amarah dari ujung meja._

" _Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis! Berhenti membual dan fokuslah pada masa depanmu!" Kemarahan itu ia dapatkan dengan urat yang menonjol pada dahi Ayahnya._

" _Tetapi Ayah… dialah masa depanku," Chanyeol masih mengelak, mengukuhkan keinginannya untuk tetap memperjuangkan laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya._

" _Berhenti membual dasar anak kurang ajar!"_

 _Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa._

 _Tangan digenggaman Chanyeol berubah menjadi semakin dingin, tetapi raut wajah pujaan hatinya masih kukuh dengan keinginan memperjuangkan satu sama lain._

 _Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya,_

" _Mr. Park? Bukan maksudku untuk menyela, tetapi aku …mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan melebihi rasa cintaku terhadap diriku sendiri, dan terkadang sampai kepada titik dimana aku bertanya –tanya kepada diriku, kenapa kami harus menyerah untuk mencintai satu sama lain hanya karena alasan itu?"_

 _Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan pasrah._

" _Bukan berarti aku akan menghalangi masa depannya, karena tidak ada sekalipun tujuan didalam diriku untuk melihatnya gagal karenaku…"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat akan menangis, dan Chanyeol berada pada titik dimana ia ingin merengkuh lelaki itu didalam dekapannya._

" _Demi semua yang kumiliki di dunia ini, Aku mencintainya dengan sangat," Baekhyun melanjutkan, Chanyeol bahkan nyaris terhenyak melihat betapa beraninya Baekhyun untuk mengatakan kalimat itu didepan orang yang dengan jelas, sangat membenci kedekatan mereka._

" _Jika tidak ada aturan bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan harus ditakdirkan bersama, apakah kau akan merestui kami, Sir?"_

 _Hening sejenak memenuhi ruangan._

" _Aku bahkan meragukan jawaban 'ya' darimu," Lanjutnya._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis karena amarah. Chanyeol melihat dada kekasihnya naik turun karena napas yang tidak beraturan, ia melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu tersengal-sengal antara sesenggukan dan kemarahan._

" _Jika saja semua orang menerima kami, jika saja semuanya ikut berbahagia dengan kami, kira-kira betapa indahnya dunia yang kami tempati? Bahkan untuk menunjukkan betapa kami menyayangi satu sama lain, kami harus berhati-hati, lebih dari apa yang pernah kaubayangkan,"_

 _Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun, menutup kedua telinga laki-laki itu, dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayahnya yang sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun karena dirinya yang sesenggukan._

 _Selanjutnya, yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah Chanyeol yang membawanya keluar ruangan._

* * *

 _._

 _Mereka bilang kau akan menjadi dewasa jika telah mengalami sebuah patah hati._

 _Tetapi bagaimana jika hanya cinta yang dapat membuatmu dewasa?_

 _._

* * *

Jika tiga tahun yang lalu Chanyeol adalah seorang pengecut, mungkin tidak ada yang berubah hingga detik ini.

Dia masih seorang pengecut.

Kenyataan itu menamparnya dengan telak, bahwa dia masih menginginkan Baekhyun hingga detik ini, tanpa dapat melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi seorang _anak yang baik_ dan menuruti keinginan kedua orang tuanya untuk menikahi seorang wanita.

Ia tahu jika didalam hati kecilnya, ia sudah muak dengan hidupnya sendiri.

 _Jika saja dunia ini sedikit menoleh kearah mereka, apakah kenyataan akan berubah?_

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

 _Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan walau hanya sepatah kata._

 _Atmosfer seakan semakin mencekik, dan mereka berdua tahu bahwa tanpa berbicara pun, hati mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Mengatakan selamat tinggal terhadap satu sama lain._

" _Sepertinya-"_

" _Chan-"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk._

" _Katakan, Baekhyun."_

 _Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, bingung darimana akan memulai kelimat-kalimat yang seharusnya sudah terancang sempurna di otaknya._

" _Maafkan aku… karena aku, ayahmu terlihat sangat marah," Baekhyun menatap balik mata Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan intens. Sedikit sengatan terasa mencubit pada kedua hati mereka._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sendu, "Berhenti merasa bahwa ini adalah kesalahanmu, sayang."_

" _Chanyeol…"_

" _Ayahku merancang sebuah pernikahan untukku, Baekhyun,"_

 _Pupil mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar sejenak, terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya. Pandangannya kosong beberapa detik._

" _Baekhyun, ini bukan berarti kita harus berpisah, aku akan melawan ayah-"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat sulit mengungkapkan kata-kata yang menggumpal di tenggorokan._

" _Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol…" Mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu walaupun senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang kelabu._

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Baekhyun mengulangi perkataannya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, mengerti bahwa keduanya tidak dalam fase 'baik-baik' saja._

" _Semoga kau mendapat kebahagiaan bersamanya, yeol. Kau pantas mendapatkannya," Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat mereka berdua duduk, lalu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya kearah Chanyeol._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Baek-"_

 _Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. Hubungan yang mereka rajut dengan penuh kebahagiaan, naik dan turun, bahagia dan kesedihan, akan kandas begitu saja._

 _Hanya karena dunia ini tidak menerimanya._

 _Terang saja, apa itu adil?_

 _Chanyeol menatap kaca besar yang memberinya pemandangan jalan yang bersalju, dan ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun benci dingin._

 _Baekhyun benci dingin, tetapi ia menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol memeluknya saat salju turun diatas kepala mereka._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia mencintai dirinya._

 _Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlari kearah luar café dengan terburu-buru, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hanya untuk menemukan sosok kecil yang menjadi semangatnya selama ini._

 _Dan sosok itu ia yakini sedang menangis karena dirinya._

 _Chanyeol melihatnya, Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan pelan, dan pundaknya yang naik dan turun karena sesenggukan._

 _Semakin kau merelakan orang itu untuk pergi, semakin sakit luka yang kau ciptakan untuk hatimu._

 _Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupannya._

 _Chanyeol sedikit berlari, menyusul Baekhyun yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis, tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol menyusulnya. Baekhyun terus berjalan, hingga kepalanya membentur seseorang, dengan parfum yang selalu membuatnya rindu._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu,karena itu, jangan menangis, Sunshine."_

" _Chanyeol, bagaimana kau-"_

" _Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, lahir pada tahun 1992, lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan, tetapi tingkahmu sangat kekanak-kanakan, terkadang kau cerewet, tetapi kau akan terdiam dan memerah hingga ke telinga jika aku menggodamu. Kau membenci dingin sebanyak kau membenci timun. Kau akan bergelung didalam selimut dan tidak keluar sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu jika aku bersalah."_

 _Pertahanan emosi Baekhyun runtuh begitu saja._

 _Chanyeol masih melanjutkan perkataannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya bingung dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca._

" _Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, Baekhyun, dan yang terpenting, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa merelakanku bersama orang lain, karena begitulah juga perasaanku padamu."_

 _Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat pada badan Chanyeol, seolah-olah tidak ingin laki-laki itu untuk pergi._

 _Beberapa orang di jalan menatap sinis kepada mereka, tetapi mereka sudah tidak perduli lagi._

 _Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun bergetar didalam pelukannya, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa hatinya ikut menangis._

" _Kita akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Kita akan baik-baik saja."_

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

 _Baekhyun, maafkan aku._

 _Ayah bilang ia akan mencelakai keluargamu jika aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita._

 _Sebanyak yang aku tahu, kau sangat mencintai keluargamu, karena begitu juga aku._

 _Maaf, karena aku tidak melawan ayah, aku hanya ingin kau tetap bahagia._

 _Jika aku mengatakan ini kepadamu, kau pasti akan marah kepadaku, berkata bahwa aku bajingan egois yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepadamu, adalah keputusan terakhir yang kuambil agar kau dapat bahagia._

 _Aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja._

 _Dan aku juga berharap seperti itu._

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

Pergi ke bar di pagi hari bukanlah suatu jalan keluar yang bagus untuk dilakukan.

Sudut mata Chanyeol melihat beberapa pasangan yang bergegas keluar dari bar, beberapa diantaranya masih berbau alkohol, dan parahnya, berbau _cairan_.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak perduli. Untuk apa mempedulikan dunia yang tidak peduli padanya?

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu kursi bar yang tinggi, laki-laki dengan tubuh kecil yang manis menyapanya dengan senyuman maklum.

" _That day again_ , huh? Sudah lama tidak melihatmu disini."

" _As you see,_ Soo."

Laki-laki itu, Do Kyungsoo, melemparkan senyum manis kepadanya, walaupun Chanyeol tahu terdapat secuil rasa kasihan di dalam senyuman itu.

"Chanyeol, menurutku kau harus memutuskan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau alami setiap kau duduk di kursi bar, tetapi memilih salah satu keputusan yang ada adalah jalan pintas terbaik," Kyungsoo memberi segelas air kepada laki-laki yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya merasa dunia ini tidak adil."

"Oh Chanyeol, dunia tidak pernah adil. Ia tidak adil kepadaku, dan tidak kepada orang-orang disekitarmu. Tidak ada yang adil saat kau menjalani hidupmu, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjalani kehidupan itu seperti yang kau inginkan, _you only life once,_ kau ingat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, " _Yeah, Thanks_."

Kyungsoo pamit untuk undur diri karena beberapa pelanggan yang akan membayar tagihan kamar, sementara Chanyeol mengiyakan dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

 _Setiap kehidupan memiliki sebuah kabut, dan harus ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghilang agar kau dapat melihat jalan setapakmu kembali._

 _Chanyeol kehilangan arah, karena 'sesuatu' yang seharusnya meneranginya harus ikut menghilang karena kabut yang terlalu tebal._

 _Chanyeol benci kehilangan._

 _Mungkin dulu, saat ia kehilangan smartphonenya, ia menemukan Baekhyun, sedang memilah buku, mengerucut sebal saat ia memanggilnya nona. Tetapi, mungkin itulah satu-satunya kehilangan yang ia syukuri._

 _Karena ia menemukan Baekhyun, alih-alih menemukan smartphonenya. Dan ia bahagia akan itu._

 _Mereka memang menjalani begitu banyak air mata, begitu banyak perasaan sebal, marah, dan gundah._

 _Tetapi Chanyeol juga menyukai itu._

 _Karena ia menjalaninya bersama Baekhyun._

 _Lalu dunia tiba-tiba berputar dengan keras, mengguncang dunia yang sebelumnya penuh dengan gula kapas dan pelangi juga matahari yang cerah, menjadi awan hitam dan gemuruh petir yang menakutkan._

 _Tidak pernah terpikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun dan dirinya akan terpisah karena alasan yang sangat 'sepele'._

 _Mereka yang menoleh ke arah mereka pasti akan mencemooh dan berkata, "Tapi kalian berdua kan, sesama lelaki?"_

 _Omong kosong._

 _Cinta tidak mengenal omong kosong seperti itu._

 _Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia kehilangan Baekhyun karena omong kosong itu, yang sebelumnya hanya mereka anggap sepele. Dunia memang tidak adil._

 _Kenapa ia harus kehilangan smartphonenya saat itu?_

 _Kenapa ia harus bertemu Baekhyun?_

 _Kenapa mereka berdua harus saling menyukai?_

 _Berbagai kemungkinan berputar di otak Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya._

 _Yang ia ketahui adalah, ia benci kehilangan Baekhyun._

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

 _Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi dengan irama yang terdengar tergesa-gesa._

 _Melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, Baekhyun membawa langkahnya ke depan pintu, dengan selimut yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya, terseret di setiap langkah yang semakin mendekat kearah maksud yang dituju._

 _Demi Tuhan, siapa yang membunyikan bel di tengah malam seperti ini?_

 _Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati siapapun yang berada di luar, karena sungguh, kantung matanya yang membengkak setelah menangis benar-benar susah dibuka._

 _Tidak, Baekhyun bukan tipe seseorang yang menangisi sesuatu hingga tertidur, tetapi itulah yang kurang lebih ia lakukan beberapa hari ini, karena ada seseorang yang tidak menghubunginya setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka 'akan baik baik saja'._

 _Mereka tahu bahwa 'baik-baik saja' bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan keadaan mereka sekarang._

 _Untuk mendatangi 'orang itu' duluan, Baekhyun tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali._

 _Mengenakan sandal rumahnya, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen dengan perlahan._

" _Uh… Kau siapa?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya, membiarkan retinanya menerima cahaya dari lampu di sepanjang lorong. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang berada di depan apartemennya, sepertinya usianya sekitar 40 tahun._

" _Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, tuan. Saya adalah seorang supir pengganti yang disewa oleh teman anda," Pria itu berkata dengan rasa bersalah. Tangannya menunjuk kearah sofa yang berada di ujung setiap lorong._

 _Arah mata Baekhyun mengikuti jari-jari peria itu, dan netranya menemukan Park Chanyeol, (mantan) kekasihnya, sedang mabuk berat dan tertidur di sofa._

" _Ketika ditanya arah yang dituju, ia mengatakan alamat ini, apa benar ia teman anda, tuan?"_

 _Baekhyun merasakan sedikit lecutan saat laki-laki itu mengatakan 'teman', tetapi apa boleh buat, apa yang bisa ia katakan pada pria ini? Bahwa laki-laki yang mabuk itu adalah kekasihnya? Yaampun, itu tidak mungkin kan?_

" _Um… ya, kau bisa memberiku kunci mobilnya, aku akan membawanya masuk," Baekhyun membalas perkataan pria itu, dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh syukur, mungkin karena membawa penumpang yang mabuk adalah pekerjaan yang termasuk menyusahkan._

 _Setelah melihat pria itu pergi dan membawa Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam rumah, Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam._

 _Kemana saja kau? Park Chanyeol?_

 _Bau minuman keras menguar dari tubuh laki-laki yang tengah tidur di kasurnya, matanya yang tertutup terlihat begitu letih, dan tidurnya seakan begitu nyenyak, seperti baru saja menemukan sebuah kedamaian yang baru._

 _Cahaya lampu tidur di kamar Baekhyun menyinari sisi wajah Chanyeol,membuat garis rahang laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tampan, memukau, sejenak membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk tidak menjerit,menahan fakta bahwa laki-laki ini berada di antara miliknya dan juga akan menjadi milik orang lain._

 _Sayang, apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu lelah?_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan jas pria itu, membantunya melepaskan atribut yang sekiranya akan membuat tidurnya jauh lebih nyaman._

 _Apa kau juga memikirkan tentang kita?_

 _Mengambil baskom berisi air hangat di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun lalu membasuh wajah Chanyeol, membiarkan aroma minuman keras menusuk indra penciumannya._

" _Baek…hyun?"_

" _Hey," Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol yang membuka seperempat matanya, "Kau bisa kembali tidur, aku akan membereskan yang lain."_

" _Aku merindukanmu… sangat," Chanyeol terdengar antara benar-benar berkata seperti itu dan mengigau, suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sedikit melihat kearah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Chanyeol secara langsung._

 _Ini hanya menjadi terlalu… emosional._

" _Aku juga. Kau bisa mengganti bajumu, aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas nakas, aku akan menunggu di luar. Tidak perlu menungguku untuk tidur, kau pasti lelah," Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi kecil di sebelah kasurnya, membawa selimutnya untuk tidur di sofa di ruang utama._

" _Kau mau kemana? Tetaplah disini," Chanyeol menahan piama Baekhyun, sepertinya sudah setengah sadar akan apa yang terjadi. "Kau bisa tidur bersamaku seperti biasanya, baek."_

 _Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, lalu melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol di piamanya dengan lembut, "Aku… hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir."_

 _Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas keluar dari mulut Chanyeol._

 _Detik berikutnya, baskom berisi air itu telah berada di lantai, membasahi karpet ruangannya, sementara dirinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol untuk tidur di bawah pria itu._

 _Ya, dibawahnya._

 _Chanyeol, dengan deru napas berbau alkohol dan mata yang sedikit menerawang, mengukung tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak bergerak. Baekhyun terus menggeliat, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol yang menahannya dengan kuat._

" _Kau masih milikku dan begitu juga diriku, Baekhyun."_

" _Chanyeol, kau tahu ini salah… resepsimu akan dimulai dalam beberapa jam ke depan."_

" _Aku tidak peduli, Baekhyun. Demi apapun di dunia ini, kau dalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan untuk bersanding diatas altar," Chanyeol menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka bersama-sama, membiarkan pertukaran napas terjadi diantara jarak kecil wajah mereka._

 _Baekhyun merasa ia ingin menangis lagi, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

 _Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam dosa lembut yang mereka miliki bersama, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali jatuh di dalam pesonanya yang mematikan._

 _Desahan, ciuman manis, juga tuntutan emosi yang berdentum di dalam diri masing-masing._

 _Dan di tengah malam yang berhembus dengan lembut, mereka meleburkan diri diantara sebuah dosa yang manis. Tepat di tanggal 31 yang kesekian kalinya, hari jadi mereka yang entah akan bertahan atau tidak._

 _Tepat sebelum resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol akan dilaksanakan._

* * *

 _ **31st of December**_

* * *

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, berada didepan sebuah kamar apartemen yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya rindu. Menekan beberapa variasi angka, lalu membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Tepat saat pintu ditutup, harum parfum _vanilla_ yang manis menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya.

"Hei, sayang. Selamat tanggal 31, hari ini aku tetap mencintaimu dan kita akan tetap baik-baik saja."

…

 _Apa salahnya untuk menjadi egois?_

 _Untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, beginilah cara mereka memperjuangkan satu sama lain._

 **END**

* * *

 **applemacaroon's note :**

untuk kalian yang mungkin masih kurang paham sama fic ini, ya, Luhan itu cewek sementara Baekhyun cowok, dan ya, Chanyeol selingkuh dari Luhan karena tetep merjuangin Baekhyun diam-diam. Apa ini oneshot? Iya, ini oneshot hehehe.

Ini bukan berarti aku mendukung LGBT atau sesuatu kayak gitu, tapi aku cuma memposisikan diri aku kalau misal aku jadi mereka? Kira-kira semenjijikkan apa orang yang lihat kearah mereka? Pasti nggak enak, dan akhirnya aku dapet ide buat bikin ff ini, kalau kalian agak sensitif sama topik ini, kalian boleh punya pendapat masing-masing, tetapi cerita ini kurang lebih jadi pendapat aku.

Ya, aku tahu ini nggak terlalu menyentuh, dan aku juga tahu kalau aku harus lebih banyak latihan untuk genre hurt/comfort kayak gini, but i really hope you guys like it :)

Thanks for supporting me!


	2. srry

_Hello, thanks for reading my stories, sorry for being inactive in a really long time._

 _So first of all, thank you for all of you guys who love my stories as much as I do, and thankyou for all of you people who always supporting me, sending me such a warm message, and etc._

 _And second, sorry for all the people yang akan aku kecewakan setelah ini._

 ** _Aku akan menutup akun ffn ini._ **

_Yeah, I know keputusan aku ini sangat menyebalkan, mungkin diantara kalian akan ada yang marah, kesal, kecewa sama keputusan aku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab ini, yea blame me, I know this is all my fault._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bahwa menulis bukan lagi menjadi sebuah hobi, tapi menjadi sebuah beban buat aku sendiri. I can't enjoy it anymore and it made me stressed out. Emang sebuah kebodohan kalo seorang penulis merasa menulis bukanlah sebuah passionnya lagi._

 _I tried to take a break, but it didn't work._

 _Untuk getting darker, maybe Winter will continue that story without me, im so sorry for all the GD readers who always sending me a really warm message everytime i feel stressed. Sorry Winter._

 _Untuk Everyours dan sequelnya, it will stop ofc. I'm so sorry._

 _Untuk shonya, im so sorry aku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, I am so sorry._

 _Untuk semua readers, thank you for always standing beside me. I love you guys so much._

 _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap ini masalah sepele, tapi untuk seorang penulis, merasa bahwa menulis bukan keinginannya lagi adalah sebuah ketakutan terbesar. Menurutku. Entah._

 _Sorry, for all of you._

 ** _Best Regards,_**

 ** _Applemacaroon._**


End file.
